The Lost Pumpkin Princess
by creepyjack
Summary: Jack and Sally are married and has their first child, but the child gets kidnapped on Halloween and teleported to the human world. Would the child ever get back to Halloween Town? More details in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_51 days after Jack and Sally's first kiss proposed Jack to Sally at Halloweentown's spring fountain, where she sat while Jack asked if she wanted to be his wife and there came a yes and they married. _

_Sally moved to Jack's house while Dr. Finklestein lived with his wife named Jewel and his assistent Igor. After Oogie Boogie's Death lived Lock Shock and Barrel at the witches._

**Jack's p.o.v**

I had just arrived to the hospital and was inside the building led by a doctor to Sally's hospital room, where she was holding our first child.

''It's a girl'', said Sally and put the child in my arms. I felt the special moment that you get when you're holding your own child for the first time while I looked at my child and smiled to her.

We had been busy when we were preparing everything for the child like buying baby toys, furnitures to the our daugther's room, baby things and etc. Some things hadn't changed even after the nightmare before christmas event. Lock, Shock and Barrel were still as mischevious as they could be. Halloween was near (monsters are pregnant in a shorter time than humans) and everyone was busy to make this halloween more scary than the last year's one.

At Halloween (the author's p.o.v)

Finally was he free from the Land Of The Dead after more than 100 years. All these long years had been a hell for this man known as Lord Barkins. He had been tortured for his crime of murdering a person because of his love for money.

**Flashback (Lord Barkis' p.o.v) **

Never in my life (or more correct since it happended after I was dead: unlife) had I felt so tortured eventhought I couldn't feel any pain. Everyday were horrible with daily torture thought I had some torture-free hours (from 00.00 to 9.30) where I was in my celle.

One day in my torture-free hour in my celle heard I the door open and a skeleton with a beard and a pirate hat came to the celle bars and said something that I didn't understand, but it sounded old and rare. After he said the words became the celle bars soft like bamboo trees and he bent them like bamboo trees and came to me and said again some words in the rare and old language, but the words was different (atleast what it sounded to me) and purple smoke came and toke us and transported us to a forest, that for sure wasn't that forest that I was familiar with.

''Where are we?'' asked I to the skeleton.

''Have you ever wondered where the holidays come from?''

''No.''

''Do you want to know?''

''What do you mean?''

''Do you want me to show what I mean?''

''Eeh, yes''

''Then I will show you what I mean''

The skeleton and I went to some trees that was placed in a circle and I have never in my life and unlife seen trees like that. I mean. A tree with a colored egg, a tree with a turkey on it, a tree with a heart and etc. Then we went to a tree with a pumpkin with a scary face on it and the skeleton opened the scary faced-pumpkin door and I entered first into the tree and felt on my knees. When I got up was I in a cemetary that looked like a scene from a horror novel.

''Where are we''

''In Halloweentown's cemetary.''

''Halloweentown?''

''It's a town located in an another world, so that's why you never have heard of it before''

By the way'', said the skeleton. ''Did you know that's today is Halloween? ''Never heard of Halloween before''. And then he expalained me what Halloween was and for a holiday it sounded weird.

But why are we here?''

''To get revenge.''

''Revenge on what?''

''To get revenge on my twin brother Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king of Halloweentown.''

''Why?''

''The throne belongs to me because I'm the oldest one, so I own the right!''

''Why aren't you the pumpkin king?''

''Because my dad said that I wasn't the right one!'' said the skeleton while beginning to get angry by the memory. '' So I have planned to get revenge by kidnapping his daughter and taking her to the human world, so he can feel the same as I felt when I found out that my father said that I wasn't the right one to the throne.

''What's your name?'' I asked. ''John'', said the skeleton.

**John's p.o.v **

I trew magic powder on us that made us invisible for other people than ourself. We went to the town and saw monsters dancing, singing, eating candy, and etc. I could see my twin brother dancing with his wife in the slime-yellow moonlight. We went to Jack's house (Author's note: or whatever it is) and tried to find the baby.

Lord Barkins found the right door and we entered the baby's room and I took the baby and I said some magic word in a very old language and the purple smoke swallowed us.

**Jack's p.o.v **

It was one of the best moments in my unlife, but that moment had to have the other side of the coin. When I and Sally came home and came to our daugther's room, were we both shocked to find out that she was gone. Sally began to cry and I became mad and sweared that I would try to find my daugther even if I would die.

At morning I told every citizen in Halloweentown to find my daughter even Lock Shock and Barrel had to find her. But nobody could find her, so me and Sally had either to wait for a miracle or to live with it for the rest of our unlife.

**John's p.o.v**

We teleported to a town in the human's world. I put the baby on the ground and said some old words and casted a spell on her that made her into a human. I took the child up and we went to an orphanage and put her on the floor in front of the door.

**Author's p.o.v **

And then John said the magic words and they dissapeared in the purple smoke and teleported to John's mansion which was located near the sea in England.

After that was Jack never the scary and cheerful skeleton again.

**Author's note: Hope you liked it and please comment. Yes it wasn't long, but I would try to make it longer. English is not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes in the story. **

'


	2. Chapter 2

**16 years later **

Shit! I was late for school. My parents were on holiday in Paris, so I was home alone (with my little sister Emma) . Emma had already gone without waking me up (she probably thought I had already gone, since she is the type, who almost always wakes up at 7:30) . I dressed quickly up (a black hoodie with a grey cross-formed zipper thing and white stripes on the end of the sleeves, a white blouse, a black mini-skirt and a pair of white and black stribed stockings) and did the average morning traditions, took my food for lunch and took 2 apples and 1 banana for breakfast and ran out .

**Name****: ****Amy **(**The main character)**

**Age****: 16 **

**Haircolor****: Tomato red **

**Eye color****: Blue**

**Height****: 150 **

**Name****: Emma **

**Age****: ****13**

**Haircolor****: Blond **

**Eyecolor****: Green**

**Height****: 1****67 **

**At School**

''Where have you been?'' asked my friend Victor (Author's note: from Frankenweenie) .

I overslept

I see

**Name:**** Victor **

**Age****: 16 **

**Haircolor****: Black **

**Eye color****: Brown**

**Height**: **180 **

**At class**

''Mrs. Johnson! Where have you been?!'' scolded old mrs. Dreway. ''I overslept Mrs. Dreway''. ''Young kids these way,'' said Mrs. Dreway.

I really hated my school. I was bullied for my haircolor (which wasn't dyed and was red as in tomato red) and my weird interest for dark and scary things. My teacher Mrs. Dreway was a old and very woman, who even scold those who came 1 second too late in the class. I didn't have any friends (even Emma was too annoying to be my friend), until my last year of middleschool, when Victor moved to my town and saved me from one of the worst bullies in the school (and no! We aren't lovers!) I was excited for Halloween (only 30 days!) and I already had the plans for the decoration at home and my costume.

**At the witches' home** **(Shock's p.o.v) **

Because we weren't humans, couldn't we grow up, but the witches were nice to give us a magic portion, that could make us grow up (this happended some years ago) . Our age had not only changed. We had also changed our style (by our choices, not the portion of course!) . My hair was now purple and reached my waist (though I had 2 tied hair parts that almost reached my hips) . I wore a purple knee-lenght dress with black laces, a matching cape, black stockings, black fingerless gloves, ballerina flats that matched my dress and a purple witch hat with a black ribbon with a bow. Barrel wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it, a white blouse, black fingerless glover, black pants and black and white sneakers. His hair was a little longer and he had 2 piercings on right his ear and 1 on his left. Lock wore a black t-shirt with red letters saying ''I'm dead'', a grey cross neckless (Author's note: don't ask me why) , black and black and red converse. His hair reached his shoulders and was styled in emo style (and covered his left eye) .

We were home alone (the witches were buying some ingredients for dinner) and while I was reading a spell book, Lock was listening to music on his Ipod (The Halloween world had gotten more modern) and Barrel was watching a show called South Park, appeared a purple smoke and out there appeared 2 strangers.

''Hello,'' said the skeleton man, who reminded me of Jack. ''Would you like to do us a favor?'' asked he. ''Who are you?'' asked Lock, Barrel and I.

''I'm John Skeleton.''

''You remind me of Jack,'' I said.

''I'm his older twin brother.''

''If you are the older one, why aren't you the pumpkin king?'' asked Lock

''Because my dad said, that I wasn't the right one to rule!'' said he angrily and stomped.

''But back to the topic. Wouldn't you like to do a favor for me?''

''What favor'' asked I, Lock and Barrel

''Kidnap the pumpkin king's daugther.''

''Isn't she lost?'' asked Lock

''She is, but I and Lord Barkins kidnapped her and transported her to the human world and transformed her to a human. I will transform you to humans, so it won't cause you any troubles, when you are in the human world.

''But how do we find her?'' asked Barrel (he had gotten more smarter the last 3 years)

''Since the day where we kidnapped her to the human world, have we followed her with a magic crystal ball (Author's note: No, not always and they didn't know much of her life, but they knew where she lived) .

''Are you ready?'' asked he.

''Yes,'' we said and he casted a spell on us and we transformed. My green skin got pale, my pink eyes turned brown and my purple hair turned black. Lock's yellow eyes turned brown, his red hair turned brown, his skin got more color, his dissapeared and his sharp teeths became human-like. Barrel's green hair turned black, his skin got more color and his dark circles got smaller.

''Let's go to the human world!'' said John and a purple smoke swallowed us.

**Name****: Lock**

**Age****: 16**

**Haircolor****: Red (Brown when human) **

**Eye color****: Yellow (Brown when human)**

**Height****: 181**

**Name****: Shock**

**Age****: 16 **

**Haircolor****: Purple (Black when human)**

**Eye color****: pink (Brown when human)**

**Height****: 17****0**

**Name****: Barrel**

**Age****: 14**

**Haircolor****: Green (Black when human)**

**Eye color****: Green**

**Height****: 1****72**

**Author's Note: For these who are wondering, why Amy still has her unormal haircolor, then I can tell you, that it's because John said a letter wrong when he said the spell, so it stayed. Sorry it took so long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day (Amy's p.o.v) **

''Today we have 2 new pupils. Please be nice to introduce yourselfs,'' said Mrs. Dreway.

''Hello, my name is Mia.''

''Wassup, my name is Alex.''

''Please go and find a desk,'' said Mrs. Dreway and Mia went to the desk next to me at the right side. ''What's your name?'' asked Mia.

''Amy.''

''Nice to meet you Amy,'' said Mia

After that became we friends.

**After school **

''Hey Sho, I mean Mia, is that your new friend?'' asked Alex.

''Yes,'' answered Mia. It made me remind me of something. I suddenly thought of my first real friend, Anna. She moved to my town 5 years ago. We became friends, when she protected me from the bullies and accepted my weirdness. We were almost as close as sisters, but 1 year later, she had to move again and as far as I know, was it far away. I was again alone, until Victor came to my class (he and his parents had moved from New Holland to my town) and rest is history. Eventhought I and Victor had been friends longer than I had been with Anna, wasn't it the same.

''Mia, Alex!'' shouted a boy, who seemed to be their friend.

''Who are you?'' asked I to the boy.

''Dylan,'' answered the boy.

**Shock's p.o.v **

After Barrel has said/lied who he was, began we to go ''home''.

''Where are you going?'' asked Amy.

''Home,'' answered Lock.

''Can I join you?'' asked Amy

''No,'' answered Barrel

When we were far away from her, said I a spell and we transported to John's mansion.

''How was it?'' Did you become friends with her?'' asked John.

''Only I did,'' I said.

''Why didn't you make friends with her?'' asked John angrily to Lock and Barrel.

''Eh, I wes busy with my shit,'' said Lock nervously (which meant his addict to rock)

''I-I-I was busy with buying candy (we had gotten some money to buy, when we were hungry) ,'' said Barrel nervously and scared (they were still childish at some points) .

''What did you and the daugther do together?'' asked John.

''We talked about band like Green Day, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park and etc. Horror movies and halloween. Damn, event hought she has lived most of her life in the human world, hasn't she got the halloween vibe out and she talks about a halloween prom.''

1 minute after I had said the word ''halloween prom'', smirked John.

''I have a plan for you guys,'' said John and laughted evily.

''You guys beside you Barrel, since you are too young, are going to the halloween prom and will kidnap her and I will let Jack know where she is and then he will come and I will cast a killer spell on him and his daugther,'' said John and laughted evily and the lighting stroke.

We went to our bedrooms and closed our doors and I jumped on the bed and began to think about today. Actually I had never had a female friend before. Even before I died. Amy was also much more mature than Lock and Barrel. I suddenly began to think about my past before I went to Halloween Town. I was a little mischevious girl, who didn't have any friends beside one. I don't remember her name, but I remember how she looked and her personality. Her hair was blond like gold and long. Her eyes were brown like nuts. Even thought she wasn't mischevious, not even a little bit and a little bit too polite. But that say where I died had to happen. We were playing in my garden when we suddenly heard screams, gunshots and canons. I remember the exact date August 2th 1883. We begun to run away from my garden. When I turned my head, could I see my house burning down. With my family. I was shocked and didn't want to move. Not even a single muscle. Then I and my friend to run, but it didn't last long, when we both were hit by gunshots. And everything became dark. When I opened my eyes, was I in a ring of trees with symbols and I noticed, that I wore a white dress. I curiously opened the door with a pumpkin on it and I fell into a black-and-orange colored spiral dimension or what the hell it was. When I landed, wore I a purple dress and purple witch hat and my skin had become green and my hair had become weird. I was in a cemetary, that I had never been before and I began to go and found Halloween Town. 4 vampires came to me and said, that I must be new, since they had never seen before and brought me to the city hall, where a Grim Reaper said, what my job was and I got the job as a trick-or-treater along with Lock and Barrel (who had died on the same day as me) and rest is history. I wonder what happended to my friend. Where is she? Is she also in Halloween Town without I know it?

**Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shock's p.o.v **

I was on my way to the school, when I saw Amy walking slowly while she seemed to have cried.

''What's the matter?'' asked I.

''My parent was in a car accident in Paris and they both died,'' said Amy while she seemed to be about to cry.

''I'm sad of hearing about your loss,'' said I and some minutes later walked we together to the school.

**At recess**

While I was trying to find Lock and Barrel together with Amy, came a blond girl, who was a bit younger than us, but she was almost as tall as me and more than 10 cm taller than Amy, to Amy.

''Who is she?'' asked I Amy.

''Emma, my younger sister,'' answered Amy.

''Amy, who's that girl?'' asked Emma.

''I'm Amy's new friend, Mia,'' answered I.

''Emma, I have something unfortunate to tell you,'' said Amy.

''Mom and dad has lost their lives in a car accident.''

''What will happen to us?'' asked Emma.

''We are going to live in an orphanage, since nobody in our family wants to raise us,'' answered Amy.

_**Amy and Emma moved to the orphanage and Shock and Amy became close friends and Shock often visited the orphanage, but Shock never answered the question about, if Amy could visit Shock's house and ignored it by talking about **__**something random. The days went fast and the evening for the Halloween prom had finally come.**_

**Amy's p.o.v**

I looked at the mirror dressed in my self-made Halloween dress. It was a black and orange dress, that reached my knees, with black laces. I also wore a black choker with a pumpkin in the middle, black gloves, that reached my wrists, a orange headband, black socks and orange ballerina shoes.

I said goodbye to Emma and went out of the orphanage.

On my way met I Mia, Alex and Dylan.

Mia was wearing a purple knee-length dress, a purple jacket, that reached her hips, black fingler-less, a short purple witch hat and a black choker with a purple crystal in the middle.

Alex was wearing a red suit with a yellow neck-tie and his emo-like hair was in a ponytail.

Dylan was wearing a black jacket, white shirt, black shorts, green butterfly with a skull in the middle, green and grey sport sneakers and black socks. I also noticed that he had a big bag with candy inside.

''Why are Dylan with you guys?'' asked I.

''He's just with us, so he can trick-or-treat more. He really loves candy,'' said Mia.

**At the prom**

While everybody was dancing, sat I alone in a chair while drinking cola. A boy came to me and asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes. His way of dancing made me look like a loser. He danced like a proffesional dancer from the 19th century.

''What's your name?'' I asked.

''James.''

''Hey, Amy!'' yelled Mia to me.

''Do you mind going outside with us?'' she asked.

''No,'' I said and thanked James for the dance and followed Mia outside where it was really.

''What are we doing here in the dark?'' I asked to Mia.

Shortly after I had asked the question came Alex and Dylan to us, but something strange happended to them. Mia's skin turned green, her hair turned purple, her eyes turned pink and out of nothing did she suddenly have a broom and a wand with her. Alex's hair turned red, his eyes turned yellow and he became pale. Dylan's hair turned green and he became pale.

''Trick or treat,'' said they and Mia was about to say some magic words while being on a broom about 4 meters of the ground, when she suddenly was interrupted by James and a girl.

''How dare you!'' said Mia angrily and Dylan tried to jump over to James and attack him with a trident, but James was too fast. He didn't seem to be a human.

**Meanwhile at the prom (Victor's p.o.v)**

While I was dancing with Sandra, noticed I that Amy, Dylan and Mia was nowhere to be seen here and I stopped and thanked Sandra for the dance.

''Where the hell are they?'' I asked inside my head and went out the gym room (where the dancing was) and tried to find them, but I gave up and thought that maybe they were outdoor and went outside near the school, but I couldn't find them, but suddenly I heard a noise and became curious and went there.

When I came near the place (I was behind a tree) where the noise came from, was I surprised and wondered if I was dreaming. A witch trying to cast a spell on a boy, who moved unhuman-like fast. A devil boy with a trident, who fought to a girl, who also didn't seem to be human with that speed. I shockingly saw Amy tied to a tree, where a ghoul boy was guarding.

''What should I do?'' asked I myself in my head.

I got a idea and took a rock up and walked a few steps, so I was visible for the ghoul boy and Amy and I shouted ''hey you!'' and threw the stone to distract him, but I wasn't fast enough and the ghoul boy tried to jump on me, but the fast boy came and saved me and the ghoul boy suddenly fell on the ground and seemed to be unconscious.

I heard the witch girl say ''shit!'' and I looked up (where the sound probably came from) and it seemed like she had accidently cast a spell on him indstead of me. We were now 3 vs 2, but since I didn't have any super powers, couldn't I do much.

''We fight, you help her to get free,'' said the girl to me and I went to the tree and get her free. It took a while since it was hard.

''What's happening here?'' asked I Amy after I had helped her and went to a tree with her to stay awat from these who tried attack me.

''Mia asked if I did mind to go outside with her and Alex and I said no and went with them and them they and Dylan, who came here out of nothing, transformed to what you see them now here,'' explained Amy.

**Amy's p.o.v**

''How about we go back to the place again?'' asked I Victor.

''Nothing against it,'' said Victor and we went to the place again and the battle was still going on and something strange suddenly happended to Victor. He became frozen from toe to shoulder. Dylan (who wasn't unconscious anymore) took him and said ''we take him first and then it will be your turn,'' and Mia said a spell and a portal came from out of nothing and Dylan threw Victor into the portal and jumped into the portal.

''Hurry, it's only limited in 1 minute,'' said Mia.

''Mia, why are you doing this?'' asked I Mia.

''My name is not Mia, it is Shock,'' said Mia.

''Trick or threat,'' said Shock and said a spell and everything went black.

**Author's p.o.v**

And then Shock tried to take Amy (who was unconscious) , but she was stopped by the girl (Lock was figthing against James) and she could only choose 1 thing. Hurrying to the portal (witches's power are time limited depending on their age. Younger you are, less shorter limit time you get) or take Amy, but get too late for the portal and she choosed the first one and hurried to the portal along with Lock (who had hurried away from James to the portal) in last second.

**Sorry it took so long and sorry if therea are any mistakes in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's p.o.v **

I woke up in a room, that I had never been before. I was in a bed and I saw the girl, who was close to my bed.

''What happended?'' I asked.

''Shock, apparently that's her name, casted a spell on you, that made you unconscious and they took the frozen boy with them and they disappeared trough a portal and we took you with us, because it seemed like you were in danger,'' answered the girl.

''Where are we and what's your name?'' asked I to the girl.

''We are in a school, where the monster teenagers are sent to, so they can learn about the human world and better they know humans, easier does it become for us to scare them. My name is Sophie.''

''And you aren't a human?''

''I used to be, but I'm now a vampire. Btw since you're now the school's pupil, here's your uniform,'' said Sophie and gave me the uniform and I changed from my halloween dress to the uniform and we went out of the room.

I saw monsters wearing the same school unifrom as me while Sophie's one was different. My unifrom was a white shirt, black and orange jacket, orange tie, black skirt with a orange stripe, black shoes, white stocking while Sophie's unifrom was a black and orange coat-like jacket with orange buttons and a tailcoat, that was as long as her black skirt, a white shirt, a black bow, black shoes and white socks.

''Why aren't you wearing the same?'' asked I.

''Because I'm a different rang. Unlike the schools you have attended, does this school have rangs. I belongs to the scond highest which is guardian, which means I protect the school from danger. You belongs to the lowest rang, which is just pupil and is the most common rang.''

''What's the highest rang?''

''The royal one. Our current Pumpkin king Jack Skellington and his brother belonged to that rang. So in total do there exist 3 rangs. The pupil, the guardian and the royal.''

''How did you and James know that I was in danger?''

''I was bored, so I asked James, if he wanted to go along with me and we went in to the forest and saw Shock and the boys come out of a portal and we hid ourself behind some trees and listened to what they talked about. We heard something like ''Try to be nice to her, when we meet her,'' ''I ask her if she will join outside and then we kidnap her,'' and I turned into a bat and followed you and them, and then I went back to where James waited and told him to go to the prom, so he could warn you, but according to him, was he too late since it went so fast (and he had to have diarrhea at that moment!) and since we didn't knew where you were, were we a bit late to save you.''

**Meanwhile at John's mansion (Barrel's p.o.v)**

**''**I said that you should had stayed here!'' scolded John to me.

''What did I do wrong?'' I asked.

''Because you're a brat!'' answered he angrily.

Gosh, this guy needs to calm down (Which was the reason why we didn't come home before now) . Okay, I did mischevious childish things, but what did that have to do with the kidnapping plan?

''But we were enough to kidnap her friend indstead,'' said Shock and opened the door and out there came Lock and the friend (with his hands and legs tied and blind folded, so he couldn't escape easily.

''He reminds me of someone,'' said Lord Barkis.

''Who?'' John asked.

''One, who I really despise. Victor Van Dort,'' answered Barkis.

''Do you mean my great-great-great-and-something-grandfather?'' asked the friend.

''That must why. Be happy, that I aren't gonna kill you like I tried to do with him,'' said Barkis.

''What's your name btw?'' asked John.

''Victor, Victor Frankenstein, I'm named after him,'' answered Victor.

''I see,'' said Barkis.

''You three! Lock him in the cellar!'' shouted Barkis angrily at us.

We did at he said and locked him in the cellar.

**Name: Sophie **

**Age: 16 (Human)**

**Height: 162**

**Haicolor: Blue**

**Eyecolor: Red**

**Name: **

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! Btw I changed Emma's age by making her 1 year older, so she's 14, not 13 anymore. Sorry that it took so long to make a new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Victor's p.o.v**

The cellar was cold and dirty. I felt like I was in jail. Even though I had not been there very long, couldn't I handle it anymore. It felt like I had been there for 10 years!

''What's the matter?'' said a voice, that sounded like it belonged to a girl.

It turned out that the voice belonged to a girl, that didn't really look like a human.

''Are you a human?'' I asked quickly after having seen her.

''Not anymore. I'm a ghost and I had been that for more than 100 years,'' answered she.

She had the typical pale ghost skin, blue shoulder-lenght hair, that covered her right eye, blue eyes, was dressed in a bit oversized white short-sleeved dress, that showed her left shoulder and the chain on that shoulder was visible, she had a chain on her waist, that was placed like a belt and reached her knees and she had pieces of old handcuffs on her wrists.

''What's your name?'' I asked her.

''Lucy'' answered the ghost girl.

''Not trying to be rude, but did you die young,'' I asked.

''Yes,'' answered Lucy.

''How?'' I asked.

''My family used to be rich, but then my dad's company went downhill and we had to live poor on the streets and steal in order to survive. One day we got caught for it and got sent to jail, where we were chained and I died of fever,'' answered Lucy.

''How did you end in the cellar?'' Lucy asked.

I explained the story to her.

''I can help you escape. Since this used to my home before my dad's company went downhill and I frequently sneaks into the rooms without them noticing me, do I know how we can escape '' said Lucy.

''Okay,'' I said and Lucy went to the door and dissapeared and came back with a key.

''How did you get the key?'' I asked.

''It was on the keyhole,'' answered Lucy.

''Not too smart,'' I said.

''Yup,'' Lucy said.

And then we escaped the mansion and found an old and uninhabited house in the forest far away from the mansion and resided there.

Author's note: Sorry for not writing in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Victor's p.o.v**

In 3 days had we walked in the middle of nowhere away from my kidnappers and appearantly their bosses.

Lucy was already dead did she not need any food, but I did. Luckily enough had she been nice to steal some food (some bread, water and apple) and also a jacket, so I could keep myself warm since it was November.

I wondered how worried my parents were and where Amy was.

**The next day**

We were in a forest and there was almost no food left, but when we neared the end of the forest, could we see a village that looked like the village that I had seen in my dad's photo album that showed my great-great-something-grandparents with their baby child in the father's arms outside their new house.

I ran with all my might to see the village and meet my English relatives, that I wasn't close with.

I knocked on the door and woman opened it.

''Who are you?'' she asked.

''I'm Victor Frankenstein,'' I answered.

''Are you my brother Alan's son?'' she asked.

Yes I said and I got a hug from her and she said that she had not seen me since I was 1 years old when me and my parents moved to Usa (my mom is American and my dad is English) .

''Why are you here?'' she asked and I lied that I was an enchange student in London and I had decided to visit my English relatives.

The house was old and looked like a house where rich people lived. My aunt and uncle didn't have any children and were one of the few relatives I had in my family. The village was old and far from any city, but it was also a place you would like to visit if you was tired of the lively city life.

After I had eaten dinner with my aunt and uncle, did I ask where the bathroom was and my aunt answered it was upstairs and I went upstairs, but before I opened the door to the bathroom, came Lucy through the wall and whispered what I had done while I was at this house and I went to a room where I and Lucy could talk together.

''I recognized this house from an album and couldn't help, but ran to the house where I found out that my uncle and aunt lived there and my dad is my aunt's brother. Btw I lied that I was an exchange student in London, so my aunt shouldn't get confused and not take my story about how I ended here serious,'' I said.

After I had said that to Lucy, did I went downstairs and said goodbye to my aunt and uncle and went out.

While I and Lucy were walking back into the forest, did it began to snow with a terrible wind with it that I couldn't see anything and appearanty tripped and fell in a hill and I heard Lucy's voice yelling my name while I was falling before everything went black.

The first things I saw when I woke up in a sofa in a unknown living room, was Lucy's face and 2 unknown blue faces staring at me.

''Where am I?'' I asked.

''You're in The Land of the Dead,'' said one of the blue-faced men.

''Am I dead?'' I asked.

''No. You just knocked your head and passed out and while you was unconscious, did I get help from 3 residents of The Land of the Dead,'' said Lucy.

''What's your name,'' asked one of the men.

''Victor. My full name is Victor Frankenstein,'' said I.

''You reminds us of a young living man who was once engaged to one of the residents here, Emily,'' said the other man.

''If you mean Victor Van Dort, than I can say that I'm his great-great-and-etc-grandson,'' said I.

After the other man had said that must explain why, came a blue-skinned boy, who seemed to be at my age, out of an open door.

''Do you mean the man who was once engaged to my cousin?,'' asked the boy.

He was tall and skinny, had long black hair, was dressed in old clothes and had no flesh on his right hand.

''What?'' I asked and the boy said he could it later and I asked him how I could get back to the forest and he led me and Lucy to a place full of old books.

''It's been a long time since we got a living person here,'' said an very old skeleton.

''Who are you?'' I asked to the skeleton and he answered Elder Gutknecht and I explained how me and Lucy ended here and that the boy had led us to him because I asked how I could get back to the forest.

''I don't know which forest you mean, but if you can explain it, then I can transport you to the right one,'' said Elder Gutknecht and I asked indstead if he could transport me to my home and he answered yes.

''Can I follow you?'' asked the boy and I said yes while Lucy choosed to stay (don't know if she wanted to live here) .

Then Elder Gutknecht casted a spell over us and we were now in my garden at home where I said to the boy that he should in the bush and wait for my parents' response about my whereabouts.

When I opened the door and went inside, did my mom cry to see me and my dad asked where I had been and since I thought my parents wouldn't believe what happended to me, did I lie that I had been kidnapped to a place far away by 2 scary men and I had been lucky enough to escape.

What an ''adventure'' and it had just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Victor's p.o.v

Of course my parents didn't believe the story I made up about my whereabouts. I could see it by their expressions when I was eating dinner.

When I opened the door after eating dinner and taking a bath, I saw the boy in my room.

''What's your name?'' I asked the boy.

''I can't remember my last name, but my name is Glenn,'' said the boy.

''Do you remember anything from back when you were alive?'' I asked Glenn.

''I only remember that I was from a wealthy family and my cousin, who was murdered while I was still alive. I don't remember my own death,'' said Glenn.

''What a dog you have. Doesn't look like these dogs from when I was alive,'' said Glenn.

I told him about how Sparky came to look like this.

''You must be a genius for being able to do it,'' said Glenn.

''How did you come into my room?'' I asked Glenn.

''I used a teleportation spell that Elder Gutknecht had learned me when he learnt me some spells,'' explained Glenn.

**At the night**

It wasn't easy to sleep at night, so I just stared at the ceiling while I was thinking what I had experienced. Suddenly I got the idea of trying to save Amy eventhough I didn't know what I should do, but I thought I needed to tell Emma what had happended with me and Amy and let her join us.

''Glenn, could you do me a favor?'' I asked Glenn who was still in my room and sitting on a chair close to left side of my bed.

''Yes. Whatever you wish that is possible for me,'' answered Glenn.

I told him what he should do and we sneaked out of my room and went to my parents' bedroom where he casted a spell that would get my parents to forget that I had been kidnapped for the sake they wouldn't get more worried about me. After he had done that we sneaked out of the house to try rescuing Amy.

Author's p.o.v

It was 3:18 when they finally came to the orphanage. Glenn casted a spell on them which made them invisible and they went to the door and Victor opened it and they went inside the orphanage.

Emma was having a dream about a movie she had watched recently at school when Victor woke her up and she was about to say something, but Victor laid his left hand at her mouth and made the sh gestus with a kinda serious face expression.

Emma had a shocked face when she saw Glenn, but didn't say anything.

''What are you doing you here?'' she whispered, so the night guard wouldn't hear us.

''I will tell you later, but get some clothes before we go'' whispered Victor and turned his head along with Glenn from her to the door, so they shouldn't see her while she was changing clothes.

''Now you can look,'' said Emma and Glenn and Victor turned their head to her who now was wearing an oversized black, pink and white shirt, black denim shorts, purple stockings and black, grey converse and a grey jacket.

''What are we going to do now?'' asked Emma and Glenn casted the spell that made her invisible and looked in the keyhole to see if it was safe to go now and opened the door and they sneaked silently as possible as they could out of the orphanage and went into the forest.

Author's note: Sorry for a short chapter. I will try making the next chapter longer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A half hour before**

_While Amy was sleeping in her room, James and Sophie had a discussion close to the door to the room. They were talking about the things they had heard Lock Shock and Barrel talking about, but not told to Amy._

''Do you think it could be possible that she's the daugther?'' asked Sophie.

''They must have casted a spell that made her human. A spell like that is pretty rare, but it shouldn't be impossible to cast it,'' said James.

''Shouldn't we inform her that she's the daugther of the pumpkin king?'' asked Sophie.

''Yeah, but I think she needs to get used to our world before telling her that'' said James.

While they were discussing they suddenly heard a scream from Amy and James opened the door.

''What's the matter?'' asked Sophie.

''I had a nightmare about my sister Emma being in danger. It felt like it was really happening'' said Amy in a scared tone.

''How was the dream?'' asked Sophie.

''I saw Emma tied in rope on a platform close to a lava hole on a giant Russian roulette and I heard evil laughter.''

''It was probably just a very bad dream,'' said Sophie.

''I think I have to go to the orphanage to see if my sister is really safe,'' said Amy.

''I don't think you should do that at this late time,'' said James.

''But most people won't be awake to see you guys, so I think it will be pretty safe,'' said Amy.

''Well, okay then let's go,'' said James who clearly didn't really agree.

Sophie agreed with Amy and they went out the room.

When they were close to the entre door, they heard someone say ''what are you guys up to at that late time?''. Amy turned her head, but couldn't see anyone.

''Turn your head up,'' said the voice and Amy did as the voice told her to do and saw a flying girl with long black hair styled kinda like Misa's hairstyle from Death Note and purple skin. She was wearing the school uniform, but she wore a loose necktie indstead of a bow, had a punk choker on the neck, wore black and white stripped leggings and had a chain on the right side of her skirt.

''Who are you?'' asked Amy

''Wendy. And you? By the way are you a recently deceased person? You look very human,'' said Wendy.

''Amy Johnson. I can't explain it right now, but I'm a human who now go here because of a kidnap attack. Sorry if I sound stupid, but you are one of the deceased ones, right?'' said Amy.

''Well, both of my parents were undead when they got me though my mom met my dad back when she was alive. She got killed in a car crash and became one of us and fell in love with my dad and got married with him after some few years,'' said Wendy.

''Where are you going?'' asked Wendy when they went out the school. She flew trought the door to follow them and saw Sophie turning into a bat and going with Amy and James into the wood.

Shock's p.o.v

''So, Amy has a sister?'' asked John to me.

''Yes, I met her when I was at her home,'' answered I after I had told him about the fake friendship with me and Amy.

''I have gotten an idea. You, Lock and Barrel tricks the sister and then you kidnap her, so Amy will try to save her and I will finally get her,'' said John.

''I have a question. Was the accident that led to her foster parents' death planned?'' asked I.

''Yes, I thought that would make my plan easier if she had no adults to protect her,'' answered John.

I casted a spell on us that made us humans and then I casted another spell that teleported us to a place in the wood a bit far away from the orphanage. I had to change my outfit because it didn't really fit in the human world, so I casted a spell that changed my witch dress to a human outfit that consisted of a light and dark purple jacket with hoodie, a black t-shirt, dark purple pants and a pair of purple and white sneakers.

I then suddenly heard something and turned my head and saw Emma and 2 boys running into the woods.

''Shit,'' I thought because it would make it harder for us to trick and kidnap her.

Amy's p.o.v 

_Before Lock, Shock and Barrel teleported to the orphanage and while Emma and the others were running away from the orphanage, Amy and the others were in the orphanage trying to find her in the room Amy shared with her sister._

Thanks to Sophie (who knew a bit of magic) and Wendy, it was easier for us to sneak around because she had casted a spell on the nightguard that made him fall asleep while Wendy had looked throught the walls to see if there were anybody in the areas.

''No,'' I thought when I saw nobody were sleeping in the beds I and Emma used to sleep on. I then thought that maybe she had moved to a new room after my dissapearance and looked in the closets and found my clothes there and Emma's clothes in the other one.

''Can you please go out of the room. I need to change clothes,'' asked I to them and they did as I said and I changed from my school night gown to my casual clothes (author's note: those described in the earlier chapters) and then changed jackets and took the clothes up again and went out.

''So, you think she has been kidnapped?'' asked Wendy.

''I don't know. I just hope she's still alive,'' answered I.

While we were walking in the forest on the way home, I heard noises and stopped.

''What's that kind of noise?'' I asked, but nobody answered or seemed to know it.

''Hey wait? Where are you going?'' asked Wendy, but I didn't answer and just ran away.

Author p.o.v

Shock then suddenly got an idea. She casted spells on 5 trees that made them become alive and get arms and scary faces.

''Attack the boys, but don't hurt the girl,'' ordered Shock to the trees.

''What a noise,'' said Glenn and was the first one to turn his head to see the trees.

''What should we do?'' asked Victor.

''I think I know some magic for this situation,'' answered Glenn and casted dark pink spells at 3 trees who seemed to get hurt by them.

''Run!'' yelled Glenn with a turned head at them while he was busy with casting spells at the 3 trees, but it was too late. The other tree had taken Emma while the other was attacking Victor and Glenn had to cast a spell on attacking tree.

''Are you alright?'' asked Glenn.

''Yes, but it hurts a bit on my left shoulder,'' answered Victor.

''Atleast Emma is alright. That's what our master only cares about'' said Shock who was landing on the ground with a broom with Lock and Barrel on the back.

It then became a fight with Shock vs Glenn and Lock vs Victor.

Shock and Glenn casted spells at eachother and it seemed like Shock liked to use the more dangerous ones that destroyed what it touched and made loud sounds after it hit it. Lock tried to hit Victor, who used a long piece of branch as a defense weapon, with his trident. Barrel did nothing beside licking his black and orange lollipop because he had nobody to fight against with.

When Shock was about to perfectly cast a spell on Glenn, she saw Amy who got terrified of seeing her sister being held by a tree monster.

Shock thought about casting a spell on her, but she couldn't get herself to do it.

''I can't. I can't get myself do do it,'' said Shock in a tone that sounded like she was about to shed some tears.

''Is something wrong with you?'' asked Lock.

''She is my first friend after a long time. There's something different about our friendship that I never felt in you, me and Barrel's friendship,'' said Shock in a bit angry tone.

''Okay, if you can get yourself do it, then don't do it,'' said Lock in an annoyed tone.

After he had said that, he suddenly heard John yelling idiots which made him turn his head and see John and Lord Barkis standing beside a portal.

John then ordered the trees to attack them (even Lock, Shock and Barrel) and the tree who held Emma to give him her and they did as he ordered them to. When they had gotten Emma, they went into the portal and the portal dissapeared while the others were fighting against some monster trees.

It was too much for Amy. It seemed like her nightmare was about to get real.

Author Note: Damn, that was a long one to write. Only about 2 chapters left to the first story ends.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy's p.o.v

I was really scared while I tried to run ,as much I could, away from the tree that was trying to attack me. Suddenly I stumpled on a normal tree root and felt. I closed my eyes when the tree was about to hit me, but indstead I heard a small explosion and when I opened my eyes, I saw Shock with a wand behind small pieces of the attacking tree.

''Let's try saving your sister after we're done with them,'' said Shock while she was helping me up.

She then casted a spell on the tree that was attacking Victor and the blue boy and it exploded.

''Are you alright?'' asked I to Victor.

''No. It seems like I have broken my right shoulder,'' answered Victor while Shock was casting the spell at 2 trees who were running after Barrel while he was licking his lollipop and at 1 who was about to attack Lock.

''I think you have to take care of him while we are trying to save Emma,'' said Shock to the blue boy.

''What's happening?'' asked Sophie confused to see me with the who had tried to kidnap me.

''I will you tell later, but I have to go to save Emma,'' said I.

''But do you know where she is? I don't think anyone here knows where that big roulette-like thing, that you saw in your dream about your sister being in danger there, is,'' said James.

''Sounds like our old master's lair,'' said Barrel while he was still licking his lollipop.

''Your old master?'' said James.

''It can wait,'' said Shock and casted a spell and a portal appeared from it.

''But I think I know where her sister is,'' said Shock.

James stayed, so he could bring Victor to the hospital in the school. Glenn (Victor told me what his name was) also stayed and the 6 of us who were left entered the portal.

''There'' said Lock pointing at a weird house after we had exited the portal which led us to a place too odd to be real. We ran to the place and were close to it when Lock yelled stop to us.

''Seems like there is someone here,'' said Lock and kneeled at the ground and looked down at the missing pieces of the small bridge.

He then said ''yup, someone has used the cage,'' and got up.

''Shock I think we need a spelling hand,'' said Lock and laughed at the 2 last words which the others didn't find funny.

Shock went to the bridge and pointed at the hole with her wand and raised her hand higher and higher and a cage came up from the hole.

''Seems like there isn't enought space for all of us,'' said Barrel.

Sophie turned into a bat, Wendy said she could use her flying ability, Shock used her broom and I ended up being the only using the cage since Lock and Barrel choosed to fly on Shock's broom.

''Oh, such a long time since we have been there,'' said Shock when we were inside the house.

''Let's see. Where are the weapons?'' said Shock and made a ''hmm'' expression.

''Weapons?'' said Wendy confused.

''When you are going to a fight, you need them,'' said Shock while opening a door.

When Shock had the weapons, she asked which weapon they wanted. Barrel choosed a big hammer of tree, Lock choosed a very big axe, Sophie choosed a sword and I choosed a crossbow (Shock didn't choose any weapons because she had her wand and Wendy did also not choose any because she was a ghost and couldn't get hurt) .

We went down the hole the same way as we did above. From a window I could see what I have seen in my nightmare. I saw Emma bound in rope on a platform on a Russian roulette-like place. I also saw a pirate skeleton and a blue man close to her. Emma looked really scared.

Shock went close to the windor grille and muttered a spell that made the grills break-able as biscuits.

''Barrel, you idiot,'' yelled Shock when Barrel jumped out from the window.

And of course they noticed him, but before they could do anything with him, the others ''jumped out'' from the window. Sophie turned into a bat and flew out, Shock and Lock flew out, Wendy flew out and I was the only one left.

Before Sophie was near Barrel, she got hit in her right wing by a bullet from a slot cowboy and she lost the sword she helt in her mouth and turned back into human form with a bleeding wound on her right arm.

''Shit,'' thought I. Lord Barkis took up the sword, but when he was about to stab Sophie with it, he was hit from the back by Barrel's hammer and his upper body felt apart from his legs.

''You annoying brat!'' yelled he. Barrel laughed, but it didn't last long when he was hit by a spell that made him stiff as if he was frozen.

''What should I do?'' I asked myself when I saw Victor and Glenn climping down to my cage.

''What are you guys doing?'' whispered I to them when they were close to me.

''Trying to help you guys to save her,'' answered Victor.

I was about to ask them how, when Wendy came flying to us.

''I need your help,'' said Victor to Wendy before she could say anything.

''Okay,'' said Wendy confused. Probably because why he was here when he was supposed to be in the hospital.

Wendy flew into the window with Victor on her back and I saw Victor jumping from her when the pirate skeleton was about to kill Sophie with his own sword after he apparently had ''frozed'' Shock and Lock. The pirate skeleton lost his sword and threw Victor away from his back.

''It's been a long time since I saw you,'' said Lord Barkis, who had gotten his legs back, and smiled evilly and held him into his arms, so he couldn't do anything.

''And a long time since I have seen my niece,'' said the pirate skeleton who looked at me.

Author p.o.v

''Niece?'' said Amy confused. She wondered how she could be the skeleton's niece.

''Yeah, you might be confused, but in reality you are not human and your real dad is the pumpkin king of Halloween Town which I, John Skellington, should have been if my dad wasn't so stupid to think Jack deserved it instead of me eventhough I'm older. I along with Lord Barkis kidnapped you when you was a baby and turned you into a human. It was also me who caused the car accident that killed your foster parents,'' said John.

''Join my side and I won't hurt any of your friends,'' said John and went close to Victor and pointed close to Victor's face with his sword. Amy wondered what she should do and then she noticed that Glenn wasn't there anymore. When she turned back to the window, she saw appearing Glenn appearing from nowhere and took up Lock's axe and cutted his Barkis' head off and thew it to the lava hole.

''What are doing, you idiot?'' yelled John to Glenn, but before he could get any answers, he got hit by the freeze spell and hit again with the freeze spell at Barkis body before it could do anything with Victor.

''Are you alright?'' asked Glenn to Victor and threw the body to the lava hole.

''Yes, but I really need to go to the hospital now and I think she also needs to,'' said Victor while Glenn breaked the spell at the others.

When Glenn looked back at John, he was gone.

''He must be a very advanced non-wizard magician,'' said Glenn.

After Wendy had helped down Amy down to the other, Shock teleported them to the school.

Being ''home'' was nice, but Amy knew the danger was still not over.

Author Note: Finally done with the second-last chapter of the first story. Yeah, I suck at making battle scenes.


End file.
